Far Away
by Useless-Italy
Summary: [Oneshot songfic] I grabbed her and hugged her lifeless body as though I could bring her back. She was dead. It was all of my fault... RxR please.


**I know that I have to update my other stories but I was just struck with inspiration when I heard this song. It is indeed a tragedy but I managed to squeeze in a little bit of romance due to the lyrics. ;) Okay, maybe a lot. But whatever. Hope you enjoy. FYI, I made them 16 years old in this fic. It makes it seem more mature.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or "Far Away" by Nickelback. (sigh)**

_Lyrics are in italics_

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**(Danny's POV)**

I was floating on my back, enjoying the perfectly clear sky. It was perfect as it was. It reminded me of someone that I knew. I sighed as my mind turned to Sam as it has been doing for the last two years. Yes, I've been in love with my best friend since I figured out my feelings for her in our Freshman year.

She was flawless. A beautiful Gothic Goddess. She was perfect as she was, just like the sky.

Of course, I've never told her that. Imagine if she didn't feel the same way. That would ruin our friendship. I wouldn't be able to deal with the pain of rejection. Believe me, I've been through some pretty painful experiences but nothing would amount to that moment that Sam would tell me that she likes me as just a friend and nothing more.

_This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait_

_Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know_

What would happen if I asked her out? I would only have one chance. It would have to be perfect timing. I don't know it I could do it. But I have to do it soon.

I finally reached my destination, the park. I've been going here just to look at the scenery every once in a while. I don't know why but all I can think of is Sam the entire time I'm there. Yeah, I had it bad.

It reminds me of when Ember put me under that spell that made me fall in love with Sam. I couldn't stop thinking about her. That's what's happening now.

I landed by a tree and leaned against it, looking at the perfect sky still. I was so preoccupied that I didn't notice someone sneak out from behind the tree and put their hands over my eyes.

"Guess who!" Said an oh-so familiar voice.

_That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore_

Looks like the time has come to ask her.

"Hmmm..." I said, pretending to think of the answer.

"Come on, guess."

"Well it can't be Sam. Since I can smell the lavender lotion that I gave to her on her birthday on your hands. Plus, your voice sounds so much like hers. And she's the only girl, other than Paulina, that would put her hands over the eyes of Amity Park's public ghost enemy number one without being freaked out." I said with a smile on my face.

"Ha! You're wrong. It is me." Sam laughed. Oh, she had such a beautiful smile.

She sat down next to me and stretched out on the grass. I followed suit. When I laid down, she looked at me with a questioning look on her face.

"What's wrong? It looks like something's troubling you. Do you want to talk about it? Is it ghost trouble or something else?" She inquired.

"I just have some things to work out." I said, still looking at the sky.

"Oh come on. I need some more information to help you work this out. Not some vague answer." She rolled onto her side, looking at me still.

I sighed. Maybe I can get some help without saying too much information.

I rolled over, facing Sam. "I need help with my feelings, Sam. There's someone that I really care about deeply and I don't know if they feel the same way."

She got a cross look on her face, rolled back onto her back, and folded her arms across her chest. "If you're talking about Valerie or Paulina, they'll be fine with only one half of you. If you want someone who cares for all of you, then you're talking about the wrong girl."

So she does feel the same way about me. I guess that it's time right now. I took a deep breath and took the plunge. "I was talking about someone who cares for both halves of me." A blush started to creep across my face as she turned again to face me.

"You were?" She asked with a hopeful look on her face.

I didn't answer with words but instead with my lips softly pressed to hers in our first real kiss. She hesitated for a second and pressed our lips together firmly. She was obviously waiting for this for a long time. So was I but we were to clueless to do anything about it.

When we broke apart, Sam smiled, "I take that as a yes?"

"Of course." I kissed her again. "I'm sorry that I've taken so long to finally express my feelings. I've been so clueless these past two years."

She kissed my cheek. "I forgive you."

_On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know_

I got up and offered my hand to help her on her feet. "Would you like to go for a little fly?"

She took my hand and I picked her up bridal style, my favorite. I took off, leaving the ground behind us.

I heard Sam gasp and hold onto me tighter. I forgot that she didn't like going this fast. I slowed down and she loosened her grip a little.

"Thanks." She muttered.

"No problem, beautiful." I whispered in her ear.

She blushed and said, "You don't need to lie. I'm not beautiful."

"What are you talking about? You are the most beautiful being I've ever seen." I said with a smirk on my face.

"You are such a suck-up." She stuck out her tongue.

"Yeah but I'm your suck-up."

"I never claimed you." Oh, good comeback Sam.

I put on my best hurt expression that I could muster. Hopefully that could get through Sam.

"You big baby." She said as she kissed me once again. I could get used to this. When, she pulled away I had that goofy grin on my face that I know that she loves. "You are so weird."

_That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore_

"I know you are but what am I?" I joked with her when, all of a sudden, my ghost sense went off.

"Uh-oh." I looked up to see a pink ectoplasmic blast hit me, sending me to the pavement. I landed on my back to prevent Sam from getting hurt. I looked up to see Vlad Plasmius floating above us with an evil smirk on his face.

I put Sam down. "Stay here, okay?" I didn't wait for an answer as I took to the skies.

_So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know_

"What are you doing here, Plasmius?" I asked my archenemy.

"Well, Daniel, it seems to me that you've finally gotten yourself a girlfriend." He said with his abnormally cool voice.

"You leave Sam out of this. It's just between you and me, not her." I said as I fired up an ectoblast.

"Oh, I plan on keeping her out of this. And I have a way of keeping her out forever." He smirked still.

"What are you talking about?" Then I looked to where I put Sam down. There was a duplicate of Vlad right behind her. I tried to shout out but my voice caught in my throat as the duplicate blasted Sam in point-black range.

She cried out in pain as I sped towards her. I heard Vlad cackling in the background. I'd have to deal with him later but for now I have to take care of Sam.

"Sam!" I called out to her as I landed at her side.

"Danny? Is that you?" Her eyes were unfocused and her breathing was labored. Vlad's blast really did a number on her.

"Sam. I'm here. It's going to be okay." That was more for myself. I was trying to convince myself that she would be okay.

I took her hand in mine and held it against my cheek, nuzzling it. That seemed to make her feel better, I could just tell.

_I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say_

Tears stung in my eyes as I said, "_I love you. I have loved you all along. _Don't leave me Sam. I'm sorry I didn't realized my feelings for a long time. I love you."

She started to take sharp breaths. She was having a horrible time trying to breathe. "_I forgive you. For being away for far too long. _I love you too Danny."

The tears were fighting to break free from my eyes. "Sam, don't talk. I you need to rest. You'll get better, I promise." Of course I couldn't promise that but I'm still trying to convince myself that she'll get better. I hope that she will. I don't know what I'd do without her. I would probably die. I couldn't let that happen.

The light was leaving her eyes. She was losing the battle with her broken body. Her breathing became more shallow and labored.

"No." I whispered as she sighed and her hand fell limp in my hands. "Sam!" I screamed, trying to wake her up but to no avail.

_So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go_

I grabbed her and hugged her lifeless body as though I could bring her back. She was dead. It was all of my fault. If I never took her flying, she would still be alive. I could've prevented it and I still let it happen. It's all of my fault that she's not here anymore.

When realization hit, the tears overcame me and I was sobbing into Sam's lifeless body. It was all my fault.

I put her down and through the tears, you could see my eyes glowing an even brighter green with my determination to make Vlad's life a living hell. He was going to pay for what he did.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**How was that? I will not make a second chapter unless everyone wants one. Then it will be a two-shot. But for now it will be a one-shot. I hope that everyone enjoyed it. FYI, it's past midnight as I type this and I'm too lazy to read over it so please tell me if something is weird or wrong or whatever. Thank you. Please RxR.**


End file.
